The pathogenesis of gonococcal infection of human endometrium is relatively undescribed even though the endometrium is a site of bacterial persistence. Endometrial infection can progress to pelvic inflammatory disease. The human and bacterial factors involved in initial interactions are uncertain. Whether gonococci invade, traverse, or merely attach to endometrial cells is unknown. The types of endometrial cells infected have not been delineated. In this proposal, I plan to elucidate the nature of the molecular interactions between the gonococcus and human endometrial epithelia. Based on my preliminary studies, I hypothesize that gonococci are internalized by both receptor-mediated endocytosis and macropinocytosis. In order to resolve this hypothesis I propose the following specific aims: 1. Development of a primary human endometrial epithelial cell culture system. 2. Characterization of initial interactions between N. gonorrhoeae and primary endometrial epithelial cells. 3. Characterization of the endometrial receptor(s) for N. ganorrhoeae and the gonococcal ligand for these receptor(s).